


This special moment non can interupt

by Cannibo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ashwatthama to the rescue, F/M, Fluff, No beta- we die like men, bit of spoilers for santa karna event, christmas date (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibo/pseuds/Cannibo
Summary: So, with the whole unopenable gifts problem solved, this should be the end of the story of this year’s santa,karna, shouldn’t it? Santa continues his duties, Chaldea’s servants as well as staff get to experience joy from their gifts and this night could finally be over. But sadly, our dear Santa hasn’t given all the gifts he was supposed to. And what could be stopping him now? Could it be that vritra didn't have their fun? That kama decided that their little shtick in the bamboo forest wasn't enough? No, nothing of sorts.It was a matter of the heart.Karna wishes to give Ganesha a gift thats a bit more special.
Relationships: Jinako Carigiri/Karna | Lancer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	This special moment non can interupt

So, with the whole unopenable gifts problem solved, this should be the end of the story of this year’s santa,karna, shouldn’t it? Santa continues his duties, Chaldea’s servants as well as staff get to experience joy from their gifts and this night could finally be over. But sadly, our dear Santa hasn’t given all the gifts he was supposed to. And what could be stopping him now? Could it be that vritra didn't have their fun? That kama decided that their little shtick in the bamboo forest wasn't enough? No, nothing of sorts.

It was a matter of the heart.

Standing in front of Ganesha's room with a present in his hands, Karna muttered to himself while glaring at the present to the point one might think he would tear a hole through it. Before he could mutter anything else that could be interpreted as nothing but a curse, he felt a hard slap on his back

“Yo, karna, still on duty?”

its ashwatthama, a breath of relief escaped karna. “Yes”

looking at the gift ashwatthama quickly realized “Ah, yer still nervous entering other servants’ rooms? You should’ve told me, Wanna spar so you can calm down a bit?”

“Ah,no need. Luckily for some strange reason I feel at peace while entering this room, it's natural to me as breathing air and the place feels familiar enough that I feel at home whenever I'm in it. But now, I find it difficult to enter this room, a fear similar to a fight against an opponent you've heard nothing but horrible stories about them but you don't know if they're true or not”

Ashwatthama sighed while patting karna’s back. ‘You can’t really know what's up with him without asking him huh?’ “Out with it”

“Hm?”

“Out with it, what's bothering you? If it's that easy to enter that room then why arentcha in it already?”

“Right….” karna turned to ashwathama and put the gift in front of him “this is god ganesha’s gift”

“Okay,so?”

“I'm not so sure if that's what she wants”

“Ha? Isn't the whole deal with getting to be Santa is that the bag automatically knows what each person wants? Is that all? Was that what bothered you?”

“No, this is what she wants but, I feel like this is not the right gift for her. It's not that she is undeserving of this gift, I do think that she deserves this gift although I know it would endorse her in her bad habits but that’s not what's bothering me. I feel like I should give her something more than this gift but I don’t know what.I know I should trust Santa's intuition yet something feels lacking That's why I'm unsatisfied. And because of that I won't be able to give her a gift she truly wants, one where I'm happy to give it”

“I get it” as expected of the one Karna called him his partner in crime, for them to understand each other.

“So yer scared to give her a gift that she might hate cause ya didn't really wanna give her that gift since ya feel like she deserves something else. Then why not tell her? Ask her what she really wants and work it out between ya two. And besides, if she’s really unsatisfied she’ll tell you straight away and how you can fix it properly. Hell, she might have even solved yer problem with being Santa before arjuna would have caught onto it so you probably wouldn't have had to deal with Vritra.” and as expected of a partner in crime, they know how to bring the other back. Karna smiled at Ashwatthama, ‘of course ganesha would tell me, if there’s something bothering her she’d let me know,loud and clear.’

“Tch,still can’t believe i didn't get to fight them,you should've told me” ashwatthama said while punching karna lightly

“Well if it's a fight you want…”

“Then ya gotta ask for it!” as the two said that they clashed their arms while laughing. If they weren't servants this would have probably left a bruise.

When they finally stopped laughing,Karna turned to the door to Ganesha's room. “So, you'll be going now?”

“Yes, thank you for the advice”

“Nah it's nothing. Well, see ya”

“See ya” And with that ashwatthama went back to his room which left Karna with the task at hand ‘deliver a gift to ganesha that both he and her would be happy with’ Karna took a deep breath and entered the room.

The room is warm, both in its atmosphere and temperature. The soft yellowy light from the lamp, the heater slowly and softly blowing out hot air, the soft glow from the television,paused on a save file,books of all sorts spread all over the floor, an electric kotatsu,game consoles charging while placed on the table top, and the crown jewel of this paradise of comfortness, God Ganesha sleeping soundly inside the kotatsu. Karna’s worries were swept under feelings of warmth and ease caused by the room itself.

But now was not the time to be at ease, he had a gift to deliver! But, god ganesha is sleeping now. Sure, he could just leave the gift here and go on his merry way but this wouldn't ease him at all. Karna wondered what he should do. Should he wake her up? Should he wait patiently for her to wake up? Or should he just leave the gift here and suck it up and deal with his feelings of unease on his own? Where would he even put it? The room is a mess so how could he be sure that she would notice the gift is here? Maybe next to the extension cord? Now that he thinks about it, isn't it reckless to leave all these electric devices plugged in while going to sleep? It's a fire hazard for sure but what should he do? Is it within Santa's duties to prevent fires? To clean one's room so that the gift would be visible?

“Karna, you're muttering too loudly”

Well,

at least now he doesn't have to worry about any of that.

While yawning, Ganesha put on her glasses ``geez that wasn't very santaish of you. Isn't Santa supposed to be quiet while sneaking in and leaving gifts? Well I guess I do have to give you some points since it is an improvement from previous incidents”

Looking down at her karna asked “ _previous incidents_?”

Ganesha stretched “mnn yup. Osakabehime told me of that time you burst into her room in a robber like manner. Honestly If that happened to me I would have probably kicked you out.”

Lowering his head, Karna blushed “is that so...I still have to train to become a better santa huh”

“Ah, I touched a sensitive spot, well I’m sure it was just a minor hiccup and that you were a great santa. Here, you can show me how much you progressed, mr. Santa karna. Give me my gift” Ganesha sat patiently,extending her hand out with eyes closed while smiling smugly.

“Right, as Santa I have to give you a gift”

“Hm?” opening an eye to peek at her hand,it's empty. Could it be some cruel prank that in reality ganesha has gotten nothing? No, no way karna would do that.

“Here is your gift. Merry christmas god Ganesha.” Karna said as he laid the gift on the table, doing all of that monotonously.

Ganesha’s eyebrows scrunched as she made a sound which expressed one emotion,distaste. “no,no ,no,no,no no. honestly, what's up with that tone? You're making me feel like this is some obligation gift! What next? Will I receive obligation chocolates on white day with a sour face? You’re Santa aren't you? Aren't you supposed to be a bit more cheerful about it? Or…..did you really not want to give me a present so much that you're only giving it to me now? When Christmas Eve is almost over?” Ganesha lowered her head, looking at the box with sad and tired eyes. ‘It’s pretty big,wrapped with festive wrapping, and tied with a big,nice red bow. You can’t really say that care wasn't put into this gift but…. Since it's karna, he probably did it for everyone so it's really out of duty isn't it?’ Ganesha removed her glasses and began wiping her eyes ‘ugh this is the worse. I know I shouldn't have expected anything special but still. Uuugh I wanna go back to sleep.’

‘This is what i feared. The opponent who i don't know of besides rumors. She’s sad, She’s disappointed… I have much to learn, even if this is the end of christmas, the road work is not over. I have to learn more’ slowly sitting down next to Ganesha, Karna Asked “How can I make this gift giving procedure a bit more festive?”

“You can't really….since you didn't really want to do this you faking it would be even more painful so no need. Thanks for the gift anyways.”

‘Ah, so ganesha does know I'm unpleased with the gift. But...it seems I have caused a misunderstanding, I do want to give her a gift, it's just that it's not that gift. It's just as _she_ said, I have to say what I'm feeling otherwise people will get hurt. Now that advice as well as ashwatthama’s advice will help me conquer that unknown fear’

“You're right God Ganesha. I didn't want to gift you that present”

‘I knew it’

“I wanted to gift you something even more than that”

‘Wait what?’

“Truth be told, I knew that this gift is what you wanted but I couldn't give it to you properly like the others since I didn't feel satisfied with giving you just that gift. I could give other servants their presents with an ease of heart knowing that this is what they desired, I was happy with their happiness over the gifts they received yet I couldn't be happy with the happiness of you receiving that gift. It was confusing, I didn't know what to do so I delayed your gift for last so at least I could figure out what is this unease or what else can I gift you.Thats why I sounded so,As you phrased it ‘sour’” It wasn’t of my intention to hurt you god Ganesha, may i ask you what else you wish from santa for this christmas so I may give you a gift properly?”

‘ _Oh_.

I see.

Poor Karna running around having no idea what that feeling is. But wait, I don't even know what that feeling is. I don't really get it but if it will make things a bit easier for Karna I guess I have no choice’ “I see... Well I can't really tell you what else I want if I haven't seen what I've gotten Already so while that Santa Act wasn’t the best and I'll have to redact a few points, I'll ignore it for now and focus on opening this present!”

Ganesha smiled as she began unwrapping her gift. It's a console. A brand new shiny console. Yes, this is something that she wanted for christmas. Holding the box in her hand, she looked excitedly at Karna ``This Gift is perfect! It's what I wanted! Is that what you were worried about?”

“Not really, Being Santa means you know what each person wants so this gift is perfect. Although i am a bit worried since it would endorse you in your bad habits even more”

Ganesha began laughing "what's up with that dad-like saying? Its still far from being santa-like but it does have a caring feel to it so I'll give you a few points for that"

"Of course Im supposed to care, It is Santa's duty to care about the well being of those he gifts"

'Ah so it's about that, it still hurts a bit but i get it' "Well anyways,what else would I like huh? If its a gift you can make it _that card_ "

" ' _that card_ '?"

"Y'know, _that card that you can exchange in the store for that in game currency_ "

Karna scrunched his eyebrows "that uneases me even more, not only does it endorse you in your habits even more, it also has the risk of you developing a gambling addiction. But if that's what you wish for."

"I'm a responsible adult you know! I know when's the limit!"

"Hm, I somehow still feel a bit uneasy,not just because of that"

"Does it still feel like it's not enough?"

"Yes"

"So any gaming stuff as a present is out of the question. How about something nice to eat? Some premium dessert would be nice!"

"It still doesn't feel like it's enough. This unease….it might be what Atilla the Santa was talking about"

"What do you mean?"

"When she had to deliver gifts throughout the underworld, there were seven gates that would not allow her and the master to ascend forward. In order to open those gates,she had to give the guardian of each gate a gift that they really wanted.Only then would the gate open. Around the final Gate she has given goddess Ishtar a jewel pendant. Of course she wanted that and accepted it with joy but, it wasn't what she truly wanted so the gate wouldn't open. Now I ask of you, god Ganesha, what is it that you truly want from this Santa"

'What do I really want huh? I mean yeah, I'm happy with what I got, I really am! But…..i expected something more. Something, _specifically from karna_ …. well I can't really beat around the bush with this one, for the sake of letting Karna complete his Santa duties' "Karna, May a god request a selfish request from Santa?"

"Of course, Santa answers requests from all. No matter human or god, no matter how selfish it may be, it shall be granted"

"Then, I wanted a gift from _you_. Not you as a Santa, but you as Karna, something that only you could give me. The console is nice and all but it's something I can always get from other Santas or master if I nudge her enough or ask her sweetly enough."

Karna began muttering to himself "A gift only I could give…A gift only I could gift….could it be that you want Kavacha and kundala god ganesha?"

Ganesha drew back,startled "No! No need for that! Besides, It would pretty much only bring my mood down due to past memories!"

" _Past memories_? I don’t recall giving god Ganesha Kavacha and Kundala, I did give it to Indra but when Did I give it to you? As far as I'm sure I was a man with no relations to God Ganesha.”

“Ah, Never mind! Past grail war memories or something like that”

“Is that so...If it isn't Kavacha and Kundala that you want, then what do you want? What else could I give you that only I could give you?” Ganesha looked aside, a blush tainting her cheeks.

“ _Your time_ ”

“My time? Do you want me to spend time with you? Even though we already hang out together?”

“Well,yeah. But now it's a bit different! Usually we Hang out but it's just to pass time, until the next battle, until the next time we’re needed, until the next Lostbelt or singularity so it's usually cut short you know? So now, I want you to spend christmas eve with me. With no interference.”

Karna laughed lightly as he entered the Kotatsu “So that is what you truly wish from me for this christmas? To spend christmas eve with me with no interference even though we already hang out? Isn't it strange considering this is something you can achieve easily anyday?”

“You don't really get it do you? It’s specifically about the occasion. Sure, we hang out but theres something special about being together in christmas eve with no one interrupting us. Its the _special feeling_ that rises from that _special occasion_ . What Im trying to say is that for christmas I want that _special event_." Ganesha said while pulling on the collar of her turtle neck sweater. must have been quite hard to say such a confession.

"Is this 'event' another thing from those 'dating simulators'?"

Ganesha cleared her throat "If this is criticism on what I just said than you're in no place to talk after your valentine return gift to master"

"It wasn't my intention to criticize you, I just wanted to know how do these ‘events’ go so I could act properly in accordance to them”

“But if you follow a script it feels a bit miserable, just...be you it's more than enough. But just sitting here is also a bit awkward”

Karna picked up the controller from the table and handed it to Ganesha “Perhaps I can play a game with you? But you do complain about having to ‘carry’ me, so how about you’ll play and I’ll watch? I've learned this christmas that it was quite useful since its great for kinetic learning”

Ganesha put her hand up for refusal “I don’t really feel like it for some reason, its something we do a lot so now it feels unfitting for the mood”

Karna put the controller down “Then how about we take a walk? Whether be it inside Chaldea’s halls or in the simulator I’m sure it would be pleasant”

Ganesha slowly laid her head on top of the table “Don’t really want to as well. Besides, it ruins the whole “just the two of us on christmas eve.” y’know? What if we bump into someone? No way. Maybe in New Years Eve but now my answer is nope”

Karna followed suit as he laid his head in front of hers “then what do you want to do in this special event god Ganesha?”

“Hmm.. you said that watching me playing video games helped you in this christmas singularity...won't you tell me more about your exploits this christmas?” Ganesha made small loops with her finger,each loop approaching Karna’s face,closer and closer. 

“ _Oh_ , _win-ing -son -of - the - sun~?_ ” gently tapping Karna’s nose, Ganesha smiled at Karna,calm and snug as she rested her head on her arms. “I haven't heard a word from you for days, as well as haven’t even gotten a gift or any note from you”

“If you were so worried why didn’t you tag along or ask me? As a remover of obstacles your help would have been extremely appreciated in the battle against Vritra.”

“I wanted to at least ask you but Parvati told me I should let you handle this on your own and you’ll be fine so I didn’t say anything. Besides, you had Arjuna with you. He’s more fitting for the job than I am”

Karna scrunched his eyebrows” But after it was over, why didn't you ask me?

Ganesha put her finger between Karna’s eyebrows, easing the creases there “And I could ask you the same. But I didn't ask you since you were so into it so I thought to just let you be.” ganesha began moving her finger towards karna’s nose, to poke it again “So, will you tell me now of your exploits _oh son of_ -”

Karna held her finger in his fist and slowly pulled his fist towards his lips,speaking in a sultry tone “ _Please, just Karna_ ”

Ganesha pulled her finger out of his fist, lifting her head from the table and looking to the side,anything to get a little distance so she could calm down a little bit, so she could look Karna straight in the eye, so that her cheeks would finally return to their natural color “Right, my bad”

Karna slowly raised his head from the table “so, you wish that I would tell you of my road work while in this ‘event’? Very well then I shall tell you all of it”

And so Karna told Ganesha of his adventures, and Ganesha listened closely to each and every part. That precious moment where it was only them in that room,in that kotatsu on christmas eve, indulging in each other's company and in the atmosphere that accompanied the holiday. In that small room it felt as if time was stuck on ‘christmas eve’ detached from the world as they treasure this event, this special moment non can interrupt. But alas all that is good has to come to an end. Karna would have to go back to his room, christmas would be over and a new day would come forth ending this honey sweet event. But, like the sun setting down and then rising back again so would Karna would go and come back. To this room that feels like home. And they would continue as usual, the only difference is the existence of the memory of that sweet event in their heart and in this room. _This sweet event none would know about besides those two. A gift only they would be able to open._

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write christmas Karjina before the end of the year heh.  
> anyways,thanks for reading.  
> my twitter is @canni_bo if you wanna hear me yell about karjina or just jinako here and there


End file.
